


It's Always Code

by TaleWorthTelling



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Glitter, Shaving, happy domestic girlsex, implied polyamory, not crack!fic but set in crack!verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWorthTelling/pseuds/TaleWorthTelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a slight, sparkly mishap, Natasha's plans with Sharon involve a little bit of improvisation and a dab of shaving cream. Also sex. She's counting on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Code

The first thing Natasha did after she finally made it to her front door, aside from drop her bag and groan, was head into the bathroom to shower and shave. Normally she was more of a neatly trimmed kind of gal, unless a bout of whimsy struck her, but in this case it was eminently practical: Sharon didn't deserve to have to spit out glitter tonight, and Natasha anticipated numerous points of potential glitter transmission. Enthusiastic, messy, nerve-searing exchanges, to be exact. And Steve had dumped a fistful of glitter down the front of her suit the moment they'd gotten out of the quinjet after a five hour flight home largely spent hashing out the finer points of their scoring system. Steve was wrong, of course. They'd definitely had this argument before. But this time it came at the tail end of a long, stressful mission that left Steve on day four of no sleep, sweating so heavily in the heat that it was even showing through his reinforced suit. She could forgive him for a little irritability and some glitter between friends.

Besides, she was still eighteen points ahead. 

Priority one: containment. She didn't strip out of her clothes until she was already situated in the shower stall with the door closed. She'd already changed before coming home into her emergency "Hoping to get laid tonight by someone other than Steve" glitter-free clothes, but you couldn't be too careful with this stuff. There was a reason the Glitter War raged on. She scrubbed and rinsed every inch twice, taking her time with the detached shower head ostensibly due to her thorough and meticulous nature, but also because _damn_ , with a good dose of _oh_. She played with the temperature, first turning it up almost too high, just this side of too much, tilting her hips into it with her shoulders pushed into the still contrastingly cool shower tiles behind her. 

Within seconds of switching the water to a borderline icy stream, just for variety, just to gasp and feel it from her nipples down to her toes, the front door opened. 

"Fuck," she ground out, teeth in her lip mirroring her fingernails biting into her palms.

Familiar footfalls approached the door within moments.

"Hang on," Natasha called. "Just finishing up in here."

"How 'bout I give you a hand?" Sharon offered, practically purring through the door in that way that always both amused Natasha and made her melt, because Sharon never did it for the guys. That tone was just for her.

"Negative." She turned the hot water back up and resumed her normal washing. She could give a steady sit rep while teasing herself, but probably not one that Sharon wouldn't see through. (Although that did leave some promise for a new game with Steve.) "Protocol Glimmer Kilo."

There was a pause outside the door. "Shit. Just ... be thorough, okay? I'm going to find some really big bowls."

Natasha smiled to herself, turning the water off. She nudged open the shower stall to let some steam out and grab a towel to throw under her butt so she wouldn't slide around on the floor, and then she sat down, shaving cream and razor already plucked from the corner shelf. She wiggled a bit, arching her back and tilting her hips this way and that, getting comfortable and stretching. The pull in her muscles was good, so good, and she held herself there for a moment, eyes closing almost to slits. She was already lifting one foot to plant it on the glass of the stall when she opened her eyes to find Sharon watching her. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Nice entrance."

Sharon didn't have to say the remark that clearly came to mind; all she had to do was let her mouth crinkle at the corners and glance at the apex of Natasha's thighs where everything was on display.

"Oh, that was good." Natasha laughed, hitching her leg up even higher. "That's what I get for brainstorming material for Natalie Buchanan's next book while you're trying to work out, right?"

"I didn't know there were that many words for pussy. You've really opened my eyes." She unceremoniously stripped off her shirt, leaving it to drape over the side of the counter instead of reaching for the hamper. "Besides, you know crunches already make me wet. Not fair to make me listen to porn, too."

"Erotica."

"Whatever. Apparently it doesn't matter how painfully purple and overwrought your books are, all my clit needs to hear is 'fucking is imminent' and it's good for action."

Natasha snorted. "Dick en route."

Her pants and underwear slipped smoothly down her hips when she tugged them, and she stepped right out of them, kicking them out of the way, leaving her in just her sensible beige bra. "Not today."

Natasha knew that it didn't show on her face, but her already sensitive nerves throbbed with the need to yank that bra off with her teeth, nudge her full breasts out of their comfortable, supportive cups with her face and lathe them with her tongue. 

"You old romantic, you," she breathed out.

Sharon smiled like she knew what Natasha was thinking anyway and undid her bra with one hand in a smooth and practiced movement. The bra she was careful to hang over the doorknob, and then she was striding across all three steps to the shower.

"You sure? I was trying to spare you."

"It took me all of ten seconds to find the biggest bowls you have and dump a shocking amount of snack food into them. By the way, half of it is cheese-flavored. You're welcome." She pulled the door the rest of the way open and crouched down in front of Natasha, suddenly close, her voice different in the stall and huskier at that. "I couldn't wait. I'll risk it."

Natasha shifted slightly, moving her leg off of the wall so that she could lean in and taste the affection on Sharon's tongue. "I knew there was a reason I love you."

Sharon stopped her with a strong hand on her thigh, hiking her leg up even further and keeping it in place. "I love you, too. Stay in this position. It works for me."

Whether she meant it gave her access for practical reasons or it worked for her in other ways was left un-elaborated. 

Natasha wondered if Sharon noticed the involuntary clench of her cunt at those words. 

Of course she did, with Nat's leg hiked halfway to the North Pole, just about as far up as it could go. Sharon chose that moment to duck her head and throw her hair back over her shoulder, obscuring her face for a moment. Then she gently took the shaving cream from Natasha's hand, moving in even closer, the warmth from her body radiating over Natasha's wet skin. 

She angled her body, settling onto her knees with her shoulder supporting Natasha's leg. Her fingers snaked through the damp tangle of Natasha's pubic hair, gentle and contemplative.

"I like your curls. I almost want to give them a little goodbye kiss." Her tongue snaked out to graze her upper lip and then disappear. "If that wouldn't defeat the purpose of this, anyway."

"I scrubbed with soap twice," Natasha said. "I even combed them. I probably got the surface stuff."

Sharon shrugged. "Risk it, then?" She leaned down, her palm first cupping Natasha's ass, then sliding up, up, over the back of her thigh to hold her up instead. She was so close to where Natasha wanted her to be, already keyed up from her impromptu act before that Sharon could probably smell it, could probably see her folds plump and opening with arousal. For a moment she just ghosted her breath over Natasha, before she looked up, craning her neck to make eye contact while she put her lips together and lightly touched them to Natasha's mound.

She looked down again for a moment before pulling away smoothly and resuming her position. "Yeah, it's gotta go. I saw glitter, babe."

"You should've seen it before." She frowned, thinking. "It is biodegradable, though."

"Cool. Then it won't be a problem for the marine wildlife when we flush it down the drain."

Natasha shrugged. "Go on, let's do this thing. I have urgent needs to attend to."

That beautiful, sly grin spread over Sharon's face. "I know you do." She flipped open the shaving cream and squeezed some out into her hand, rubbing some where she needed it. Natasha's shoulder dropped a fraction, settling into what was quickly becoming a massage. Sharon eked out some more cream, ready to apply it, before suddenly drawing Natasha in even closer, tilting Natasha's hips up and sliding a knee under her. Pressing it up, hard, right into those nerves around her slit, situating Natasha where she wanted her to sit and not letting her move.

"There we go. Now you're in the right spot."

Natasha did not whimper. But she did growl, just a bit, at the _pressure_ , at the dripping heat of her soft cunt against the slight roughness of Sharon's knee, merciless and constant.

"Don't squirm," Sharon cautioned as she turned the dangling shower head back on to a thin stream, knowing that of course Natasha could hold still, could ignore the sensation. 

And she could, and would. But she held her breath slightly anyway when Sharon first touched the razor to her skin, at the top of her mound, and began to work carefully and thoroughly, making light conversation, asking about how the glitter had wound up down her pants this time and clucking her tongue at the obvious answer of, "It was Steve's fault."

And she held still while Sharon tugged and manipulated her skin this way and that, pulling and pinching slightly, always gentle but slightly firm. Rubbing softly after, then moving on to the next spot. When she paused to rinse the razor, leaving Natasha wanting.

And she even held still as Sharon adjusted her footing slightly, jostling her knee right up into Natasha's crotch like a lightening bolt. 

Finally, as she dropped the razor and reached up to turn the water back onto full blast, Natasha moaned, a low sound in the back of her throat. Sharon quickly turned the rinsing spray back on Natasha.

"Fuck," she yelped, startled more than she, a professional spy and incredible badass, felt reasonable. She jumped slightly, falling back down into Sharon's leg hard and almost, _almost_ whimpering at the dual sensations. "It's cold."

"Closes your pores," Sharon replied. 

Natasha closed her eyes hard at the intensity. She'd played the cool stream over her breasts, but she hadn't quite gotten this far, or this cold. She squirmed, but it only moved her more over Sharon, catching her up in a feedback loop. Despite the cold water, she was starting to feel flushed, light and floating.

Suddenly Sharon dropped the shower head and pulled her hips down hard, this time grinding in deliberate motions, firm little circles, and between that and the slight bite of Sharon's nails in her skin, the tiniest sting, Natasha threw herself forward to shove her tongue into Sharon's mouth and came. 

She kept her mouth against Sharon's, loose and sloppy, breathing hard, as she came down, relaxing and leaning back into the tiles. "That's one way to do it."

Sharon slid herself out from under Natasha, easing her leg back down and rubbing her hip in soothing circles. "Nice," she said, tapping her handiwork. 

Natasha laughed, just this side of reedy, and let her knees fall to either side. She looked down. "Yes, actually. Thanks."

Sharon kissed her this time, a quick peck on the lips. "No problem." She made a face suddenly, nose wrinkling as she looked down. "Ugh, hang on." Natasha followed her line of sight and finally noticed the smears of shaving cream Sharon had left over her hips. This time she turned the hot water on when she rinsed it off.

"I can't help but notice you're in a bit of a sticky situation there." She curled her fingers around Sharon's calf, sliding them up slowly to her knee where it was drenched.

"I needed a shower anyway. You dry off and get started on dinner. I heard about the mission."

Steve was more than likely extremely unconscious right now, so Natasha wondered who could have told her already and decided not to ask. Right now, anyway. "Is 'dinner' code for 'cheesecake?'"

"In the fridge."

"Excellent," Natasha said absently, distracted by the sight of Sharon unfolding herself from the cramped floor of the stall to stand. Looking up, and up, across the planes of her abdomen and around the curves of her breasts, spotting the slight flush tinting the pale skin of her neck ... Food could wait a few more minutes.

She shuffled closer on her knees, planting her palm firmly on the Sharon's lower belly and pushing her back into the tiles, her other hand wrapping tightly around her hip, fingers digging in just a bit.

Sharon looked down at her, eyebrows raised.

Natasha shrugged. "You're closer," she said, true but so obviously not the reason she couldn't tear herself away.

"Well, we've got all night to eat like teenagers."

Without preamble, Natasha licked a long stripe all the way up Sharon's slit. She smiled. "Babe, teenagers don't eat like this."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dropping this here because I kind of like how it stands on its own, but there will be more to their night of junk food, relaxing, and orgasms.


End file.
